


Ink & Flowers

by captainarkos (nikkixroman)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith has two moms, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, and he hasn't talked to them in years, first chapters will be background info and stuff, keith loves his family more than anything, keith lowkey runs the place, lance has a really unsupportive family, more tags will definitely be added but fam it's 1 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkixroman/pseuds/captainarkos
Summary: Keith didn't expect to fall in love, but there have been 70 degree days in December and snowstorms in May so he knows things don't always go the way you expect them to.Or, a tattoo parlor/flower shop au that nobody asked for and I wrote anyway. :,).





	Ink & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY Y'ALL it's me, ya boy back with more aus of course,,
> 
> please tell me what you think of this? i'm still debating on whether or not i want to continue writing it so please comment and let me know your opinion! it'll get a lot more interesting i promise

The morning had started off slow and like that of honey the minutes trickled by as Keith worked the only register the small flower shop had to offer. Honestly, he would have been thankful for a job that was at least a little more difficult, but he liked his job well enough to have stayed this long. It was directly underneath his apartment, so it wasn't as if he had to go far to get there.

The job and shop itself were average, with the exception of his boss. Keith's boss, the store owner, his name was Mac, and Mac didn't particularly care about what happened in the shop. Up until a year ago, the flower shop was run by his wife, Kayla. In Keith's opinion, she was the human personification of a sunflower!

Lunch passes by with no customers, which isn’t really uncommon. They get business, of course, but Keith is pretty good at his job and the turn around time is usually pretty short. Beyond that there’s nothing substance happening in the area and their products are hardly needed by more than a handful. Valentine's Day, on the other hand, will have them to their noses in orders. He actually finds himself looking forward to it because it keeps him busy, gives him something to do.

For right now (and usually all the time) he takes care of the various pots of flowers they have on display in the window and around the store. He waters the ones which need watering, makes sure none of them look on the brink of death, weeding those that need it (and even though he refuses to admit it he talks to some of them). Sadly, they’re one of the only forms of a listening ear he can get these days.

Keith, as one can probably figure out within minutes—maybe even seconds—of meeting him, is not all that charming. He's abrasive, has trouble picking the right things to say, and has a bit of a temper (well, alright, he has a lot of a temper, but he won't tell people that) that miiight gotten him kicked out of a couple schools. It’s much better these days, but he’s still considered an incendiary guy by those who know him. Working in a flower shop surrounded by nothing but plants all day probably has something to do with that.

After being kicked out of college he found himself scrambling to find something to do with his poor excuse of a life. He's just grateful he isn't going through life alone. He has parents, thank god, two mothers, who adopted him when he was twelve. A bit late in life to get adopted, but Keith considers himself really lucky to have them. They're both so strong and they definitely push him maybe a little too much, but they care about him so much.

After leaving the campus with no semblance of a clue what to do, he found a cheap apartment that wasn't too far from home and started applying to different places. He has two years of college for Aerospace Science and four years of ROTC and the one place that would hire him was the flower shop.

It isn't that Keith isn't appreciative. It’s a great job, he gets paid pretty well, and there’s always plenty of hours for him considering he's the only paid employee and he has nothing better to do with his time. The days he’s given off are spent burning off steam at the gym or debating whether or not he could get a pet.

There are lots of pros and cons to it (with all his free time around the shop and at home, he's made lists. Several lists.). A pro, he would have something to do with all said free time. A con, the animal would always be at home since he works nearly every single day. Maybe Mac would let him have it in the shop with him! It's not like he pays attention to anything he does anyways..

He's debating with himself whether or not he wants to deal with customers potential allergies when the small bell indicating the door opened went off. Keith looks up, blinking for just a moment before straightening up and pretending that he wasn't just doodling on the receipt tape.

They have a customer.

"Welcome to The Watering Can, how can I help you?"

—

Luckily for the parlor, there was almost never a dull day. Whether it was somebody getting a cover-up, or somebody drunk looking to get something they’d likely regret, Lance almost always had a customer or two. The other artists seemed the same, which did save him from having to interact with them very frequently. Of course, as one of the tattoo parlor’s managers, it happened, but he didn’t make a habit of mingling with his coworkers. Tattoo artists weren’t always the friendliest people.

The store owner was nice enough, a tall woman in her mid-30s, Zethrid. She didn’t visit often, and when she did, it was late at night. There was something about her that Lance didn’t like, but he couldn’t complain. The pay was nice, and honestly, he shouldn’t even have the job he does.  
  
The man moved into the apartment a few blocks away three years ago, when he was 17 and had just left home. The first thing he did was apply for a job at the parlor, he used to draw all the time, so why not ink sub-par sketches onto people’s skin permanently? For some reason unbeknownst to him, Zethrid hired him. Lance still thinks she must’ve been desperate.

He learned quickly how to use a tattoo gun, how to sketch quicker (and better), and soon he turned out to be pretty good. When he turned 18, he’d sought the skill of the other artists to teach him some of their tricks, and they did. Flash forward two years later, at 20 years old, he is one of the best artists in the shop, and the only one there who doesn't have a single tattoo himself. Lance couldn’t be happier where he is, though. He loves his job, and drawing in general.

Lance never really paid attention to the surrounding stores, he mostly stuck to his apartment and the tattoo parlor when he could but checking out the others was inevitable. The flower shop seemed incredibly appealing now, especially since he had a date. Him, Lance McClain, had a date. It wasn’t his first, but it was his first in a while. The guy was cute, too. That fact only made him more nervous.

Entering the flower shop, he couldn’t help but snicker at the name as he was greeted.

"Nice shop name.. yeah, actually—some help would be great." Lance made his way towards the register where the boy—the very cute boy, he noticed—stood, leaning his forearms on the counter.

" See, I… I’ve got a date tonight, and I’m pretty sure there’s some unspoken rule that I have to bring flowers or something, I don’t really know, but I’m at a loss. I have no clue what to get for him. Do guys like flowers too? I don't know. Maybe I should've talked to him about this. Do you think y’could help me out?"

Keith had to admit that he was a little upset that the cute boy who came in had a date. Not like he would ask him out on one himself, anyways.

"I can definitely help you. Come on around back, I'll show you what we have."

**Author's Note:**

> don't 4get to tell me what ya think, like i said i'm still debating on continuing this. i i love you guys so much!!!


End file.
